csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sinner Takes All
Sinner Takes All is the seventh episode in season ten of . Synopsis A masked robber crashes into an illegal high-stakes poker game, leaving a Hollywood producer dead. But the evidence suggests that he was killed by a hidden second accomplice. Plot A group of people are playing a high-stakes poker game when a man in a mask rappels down the side of the building and breaks through the window. He opens fire with a semi-automatic weapon, forcing the people to duck down and avoid the flying bullets. The robber steals all of the money and goes back out the window, and the chandelier falls as he gets ready to exit. When the team arrives, they see that the chandelier fell onto a man’s head, but that wasn’t what killed him: he also has a bullet wound in his neck. This is not the first time this robber has hit a big poker game, but it’s the first fatality. The victim is a Hollywood movie producer named Benjamin Paxton. He was shot in the hip, and the bullet ricocheted off his hip bone, traveled up his body and exited his neck before getting lodged in the arm of rap mogul Isaiah Stiles, who was sitting next to him. This bullet doesn’t match the weapon used by the robber, suggesting that they’re looking for a second shooter. They search the players, which include a big actor and a housewife in addition to the producer and the mogul. The housewife, Evelyn Bowers, doesn’t fit in with the other people in the game. She reveals that her son Kevin was at one of the games this man robbed six months ago, and he hit the young man in the back of the head. This caused a hemorrhage that nearly killed Kevin, and the injury causes him ongoing problems. Evelyn wanted revenge against the robber. She took out a second mortgage on her house to get the money, which she used to convince Joey Ranzone to allow her to join high stakes poker games. She went to every game she could, waiting for the robber. There’s a gun in her purse that matches the caliber of the bullet that killed Paxton, but it isn’t the murder weapon. The glass of the window is tempered, which should have prevented the robber from breaking his way in. However, there are grooves that have been scratched into the glass from the inside, which weakened it and allowed the robber to break in. There was someone on the inside helping the robber, and these marks could have been made with a diamond or piece of ceramic. The actor, Jason Huntsman, has glasses with ceramic on the frames, and the ceramic is scratched. It could have been used to create the groove, but Jason isn’t the killer. The bullet was fired from a vent in the wall—this is an assassination. The face cards from the game are marked with invisible ink, which can be seen with special lenses. The actor’s lenses don’t match, but Evelyn is wearing special contacts that let her cheat. It was the only way she could afford to stay in the games and continue hunting for the robber. There’s a mark inside the air vent from a fresh tattoo, which leads back to the Haileah Kings gang. Eric talks to Frank and gets the name Carl Raines, a guy who specializes in high-end jobs. He and Natalia head to find the man, but he shoots a uniformed police officer, and Eric is forced to fire at him. Before he dies, Carl says he was paid to kill Paxton. Eric and Natalia look through Carl’s truck and find a flash drive with raw instrumentals from Isaiah’s new album. Carl was his bodyguard until a few weeks ago, when he stole the tracks from him and tried to blackmail him. Isaiah leaked the album himself and made the tracks worthless, removing Carl’s source of blackmail. Joey Ranzone tells Horatio that Isaiah insisted on having the producer at that particular game, and he tried to pay the man off with a big diamond ring. Ranzone didn’t take it, though, because he only accepts cash. Natalia looks at Isaiah’s rings and finds glass particles on one of the diamonds—he scored the glass to help the robber. He tells the team that the producer got what he deserved. Isaiah was cast for a movie, and he even used his own money to produce the soundtrack. However, the producer dropped him before filming began, and he ruined his reputation by suggesting that Isaiah didn’t have the right edge for the role. In his business, reputation is everything, so he decided to hire Carl to kill Paxton. The robber didn’t even know Carl was in the vent—Isaiah set the robber up to take the fall for Paxton’s murder. Isaiah gives up the name of the robber, and Frank recognizes him as a man he saw holding up a camera phone and asking questions at the crime scene. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens * Kip Gilman as Benjamin Paxton * Drea de Matteo as Evelyn Bowers * Aldis Hodge as Isaiah Stiles * Mark Weiler as Dealer * Ben Hollingsworth as Jason Huntsman * Jack Guzman as Alonzo Santoya * Neto DePaula Pimenta as Carl Raines * Marshall Allman as Kevin Bowers * Terry Maratos as Joey Ranzone See Also